


Your Love is like Fireworks.

by erenbaeger



Series: Fireworks 'Verse [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren Is a Little Shit, Fireworks, Floof to end all floofs, Fluff, Levi is an awkward dork, M/M, Married Couple, Pining, cafe setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenbaeger/pseuds/erenbaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then the clock struck twelve and just as planned, all the fireworks went up to the sky, mixing together to form a multitude of shapes and colors.</p><p>Well, almost all of them.</p><p>One stray firework seemed to have been misplaced in their hurry and ended up aiming straight for a parked car down the hill. They all stood there motionless, watched in horror as the firework covered the car in sparks and melted the snow it was buried under, not noticing the lights in the house the car was parked next to had lit up.</p><p>[Ereri Secret Santa 2015]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love is like Fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> For
> 
>  
> 
> [Selaminom](http://selaminom.tumblr.com/)

** New Year’s Eve 2030 **

 "Anything in particular on your mind right now?"

Levi looked up at his husband's face, illuminated by the few Christmas lights that their neighbors hadn't taken down yet, and admired the tanned skin that was now marked with age, a stark difference from the loud kid he once knew but his eyes were just as bright, full of passion and kindness, and Levi could feel himself falling in love all over again.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Levi asked with a fond smile on his face, watched as Eren's eyes crinkled and an amused smile curved his lips.

"How could I forget?" Eren turned his face and looked to the sky in anticipation. "It's not every day I drop a firework on some grumpy asshole's car."

"I was so prepared to kill whoever it was." Levi chuckled. "But instead I found an 19-year old kid with bright green eyes about to shit himself."

"Excuse you, I was not!" Eren exclaimed, "And you should have seen your face, it didn't help that you were unfairly attractive as well."

"Were?" Levi asked mischievously as he started sitting up, lips hovering dangerously close to his neck and he could see Eren visibly swallow. "Are you saying I'm not attractive anymore?"

Eren turned to look him in the eyes and Levi could see the old familiar blush make its way across Eren's cheeks and ears and smirked in response.

"Have I ever told you that I love that I can still make you blush after all these years?" Levi mumbled, his lips brushed Eren's as he spoke as Eren leaned in to rest their foreheads together.

Eren hummed in agreement before he spoke. "I love that you still can, wouldn't change a damn thing about it." he whispered.

He closed the distance between them with a soft peck to Levi's lips, took a deep breath and wrapped an arm around Levi to draw him close. Levi buried his head in the crook of his neck and sighed in comfort as they enjoyed each other’s warmth wrapped in a blanket on the steps of their porch.

** New Year’s Eve 2015 **

"Hey, Eren!" Jean called out as he dragged Marco behind him down the street. "Don't you think this is as good a place as any?"

Eren slowed down and looked around, took in the hill they were currently standing on top of and the surrounding houses and deemed it a good enough place and nodded. He took off his backpack and placed it on the ground below them as the others' backpacks joined his, creating a pit of mismatched fireworks of all shapes and sizes.

"How long till the New Year?" Connie asked impatiently as he joined Sasha in getting out the food she brought with her.

"Around 10 minutes." Armin replied breathlessly as he joined the group. “Do you have the matches?”

“Yes Armin.” Eren rolled his eyes. “You’ve already asked 5 times on the way up here.”

“Well excuse me for trying to make sure we have everything we need.” Armin grumbled and threw a pebble he’d picked up from the ground at Eren, who just ducked and laughed.

They started setting everything up, taking the fireworks out of the bags and placing them in a circle in the middle of where they were standing. Armin stood to the side warily glancing at his watch as he announced there were 5 minutes left.

“Are you okay?” Mikasa asked as she approached Armin knowingly.

“Yeah.” He sighed. “it's not like there’s anything I can do at this point to dissuade them.”

Mikasa looked back to where everyone was chatting excitedly in their own small groups, some huddling for warmth under the falling snow, and nodded in agreement as Armin quickly announced there were two minutes left. The next two minutes passed in a flurry of final preparations as they started lighting up the fireworks with the final countdown.

Then the clock struck twelve and just as planned, all the fireworks went up to the sky, mixing together to form a multitude of shapes and colors.

Well, almost all of them.

One stray firework seemed to have been misplaced in their hurry and ended up aiming straight for a parked car down the hill. They all stood there motionless, watched in horror as the firework covered the car in sparks and melted the snow it was buried under, not noticing the lights in the house the car was parked next to had lit up.

“Holy shit!” Connie was the first to break out of the trance, nudging those closest to him. “Guys, the owner woke up. We need to move. NOW!”

Connie’s raised voice got everyone’s attention, the owner of said car as well, as he scrambled to run hauling Sasha behind him. He was followed by Jean tugging a very stunned Marco who was white as a ghost, and as Armin and Mikasa yelling for Eren to move his ass, the owner seemed to lock his gaze on the brunet, and started to draw closer with unexpectedly long steps for his short stature.

Eren slowly started to come back to his senses, a little too late though. His steps backwards were slow and jerky at best and before he knew it, the owner had caught up and was standing right in front of him seething quietly, his pale face contorted into one of the scariest expressions Eren had ever seen and then he spoke and Eren felt himself shiver in response.

“Are you the one responsible for this?” The man asked tiredly, words falling slowly out of his mouth. He spoke calmly but there was an edge to his words, a warning for Eren not to cross him.

“Yes…” Eren answered meekly, voice breaking, ready to run at the first opportunity he got and cursing his friends for leaving him alone to deal with this.

“You better thank your lucky stars nothing happened to the car.” The guy’s voice dropped incredibly low and Eren found himself strangely attracted to the menacing smirk that took place on the stranger's lips. “I would have hated ruining that pretty face of yours.”

Eren tried to swallow the lump in his throat and stop his legs from shaking, but to no avail. The man’s smirk seemed to widen and it was one of the scariest things he had ever seen in his nineteen years- and then he watched as the man shook his head and turned to head back to his house.

“Take care, kid.” The stranger threw over his shoulder. “And don’t do something you’re not prepared to handle its consequence. You look like you’re about to shit yourself.”

“Am not!” That seemed to sober Eren a bit as he watched the man go down the hill, and fell to the ground laughing as he registered what had just happened.

** February 2016 **

“Eren can you get the next customer?” Jean shouted from the back. “My hands are, uh, a bit busy.”

Eren rolled his eyes, he couldn’t start a fight with him if he wanted to keep his job. “I’m telling Shadis that you still bring Marco to the back even when he told you explicitly not to.”

He waited until he heard Jean’s groan from the back and Marco reprimanding him before he headed to the counter.

“Hello sir, what would yo—” Eren choked as he looked up at the man he was supposed to be serving, swallowed audibly before continuing. “What would you like to drink?”

The man stared some more, as if trying to recall where he’d seen Eren before, and Eren watched as his eyes widened a bit as realization hit. “It’s you!”

“Y-yes.” Eren scratched the back of his head, eternally grateful for the lack of customers at this time of day. “I didn’t get to apologize last time, I’m really sorry.”

The man looked back at him, unimpressed and clearly bored. “Yeah, whatever. Can I have a cup of tea to go please?”

“Right away, sir,” Eren mumbled, highly embarrassed but at the same time wondering what brought the man all the way from Ohio to California.

“It’s Levi.”

“What?” Eren paused, stared straight at the man with clear confusion all over his face.

“My name, Eren.” The man -Levi-  answered impatiently. “My name is Levi.”

Eren managed a small ‘ _Oh_ ’ before Levi’s glare reminded him that he should be preparing his tea rather than staring at him. Hands still shaking, he managed to get it done without any accidents, handed it to him really slowly to avoid any more mishaps, and then accepted payment and watched Levi leave silently before releasing a sigh of relief once the door closed behind him.

“JEAN!” Eren bellowed. “You better get your mouth off of Marco’s dick because you’ll never believe what just happened.”

** March 2016 **

“Are you stalking me?” Eren asked in disbelief as he came face to face with Levi, who just raised an eyebrow as if to ask if he was being serious.

“Do tell how you came to that conclusion.” Levi drawled on, looking at his nails in boredom.

“Well what am I supposed to think?” Eren huffed, feeling a mixture of anger and mortification rushing through him. “You obviously live in Ohio and then suddenly you’re in California, on my college campus where I keep running into you. If you wanted money to repair your car you should have just asked!”

Levi kept on staring at him all through his rant, his eyes widening the more Eren talked until he couldn’t take it any longer and doubled over in laughter. He sought out the wall next to him to lean on to keep himself upright until he managed to calm down a bit, looked back up at Eren while wiping the tears from his eyes.

“I gotta give it to you, kid.” Levi said, still a bit out of breath. “I haven’t laughed like this in years.”

“I wasn’t trying to be funny.” Eren groused, staring at his shoes and kicking the gravel in his embarrassment. “What was I supposed to think? I drop a firework on your car and then a month later you’re on the same college campus as me and we keep running into each other.”

“Damn Eren, you ever cons—“

“And that’s another thing.” Eren cut him off, his temper getting the best of him again. “How the fuck do you know my name?”

Levi looked like he was about to start laughing again but took a deep breath instead before answering. “It was on your name tag at the coffee shop, idiot. Even so, it’s kind of hard not to know it when all your friends were shouting it at the top of their lungs while you just stood there shitting yourself.”

“Again with the shit jokes.” Eren was at the end of his wits. “You know what, I don’t even want to know what you’re doing here.”

Eren started backing away, wondering if he would still be able to make it to his class on time when he felt a tug on his sweater and Levi was turning him back around.

“Alright, no more shit jokes.” Levi said hesitantly, retracting his hand with speed and continuing on before Eren could ask him what. “Um--Want to do this over coffee? It looks like it’s about to rain anyways.”

Eren looked at his watch and sighed in defeat. “Considering you just made me miss class, it’s your treat.”

Levi let out a puff of air and shook his head as he started moving across the street where the coffee shop Eren worked was. Once they got there he quickly told him to sit down while he went to order, not bothering to ask Eren what he wanted.

“Hot chocolate with Almonds and Honey, right?” Levi asked as he placed the hot beverage in front of Eren. “You work here, of course they know your drink.”

Eren slumped back in response. He hated how he was making a complete fool out of himself in front of this stranger who seemed hell bent on getting the worst reactions out of Eren.

“So are you going to tell me why you’re here or are you going to keep making fun of me instead?” Eren was quickly losing it and he was one step away from throwing his drink in Levi’s face, he was not sure how much more he could take in the name of guilt anymore.

“Settle down, please.” Levi asked almost cautiously as he settled in his chair. “To answer your question from earlier, no. I’m not stalking you.”

“But the—“

“Please just let me talk so we can get this over with.”  He interrupted and watched as Eren crossed his arms in annoyance and resorted to looking outside the café’s window. “I’m a student here.”

“But you’re old!” Eren spluttered and choked on his drink as he realized what he’d just said, eyes widened in fear as he watched Levi take a sip of his tea and gave a gentle shake of his head.

“Can you please stop jumping to conclusions?” Levi remarked. “I’m a grad student. I just started this winter which is why you haven’t seen me before. Anything else?”

Eren shook his head and stared at his hot chocolate some more, cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he quietly apologized to Levi for his rash assumptions.

“Don’t worry about it.”  Levi paused and then sat up a little, fiddling with the handle of his cup and stared at it for a brief moment before he took a deep breath and looked up at Eren again.  “Although I have to admit, I wouldn’t mind seeing more of you.”

Eren wondered for a brief moment what Levi could have meant by _that_ before he realized, “You pervert! I can’t begin to believe the _nerve_.”

Eren quickly gathered his stuff, muttering angrily to himself as he moved around the table, but not before taking his cup of hot chocolate with him, and quickly left the café without looking back. If he did though, he would have seen Levi raise an eyebrow and wonder what in the world had just happened.

** Late March 2016 **

“I can’t fucking believe the nerve of that guy,” Eren muttered angrily as he threw something in the kitchen, then stomped towards the couch and landed in the middle of Armin and Mikasa. His friends rolled their eyes simultaneously and tried to ignore him by focusing on the movie playing on the television.

“It’s not enough that he’s been coming to the cafe every day after I explicitly told him I wasn’t interested.” Eren took a deep breath before continuing. “He actually got me flowers- or rather, he threw them in my face and left.”

Armin and Mikasa barely glanced at each other before they started laughing really hard despite their obvious attempts to keep it in.

“Did he at least tell you what for?” Armin managed to ask once he was able to calm down a bit.

“No!” Eren threw his hands above his head and groaned. “He literally stepped into the cafe, came up to the counter, fidgeted nervously before giving me the flowers while looking like he was physically pained to be there and then turned around and left.”

“Um--” Armin tried but failed to stop his laughter.

“Where are the flowers then?” Mikasa asked, standing up and heading for the kitchen without waiting for an answer.

Armin looked at Eren suspiciously as he waited for Mikasa to return, taking him in and marveling at how Eren was unable to see that the man was interested in him rather than making fun of him as he seemed to believe.

“Oh look!” Mikasa sounded impressed. “They’re so beautiful, I think these are daffodils?”

Armin hummed in agreement as he took out his phone to check out something.

“They’re ugly and unwanted.” Eren crossed his arms as he pouted, not wanting to admit out loud that they were his favorite flowers.

“Eren, does Levi by any chance know when your birthday is?” Armin asked as he dropped his phone back to where it was.

“No?” Eren bewilderingly answered. “Why would I even tell him?”

“No reason.” Armin answered defensively before continuing. “It’s just that daffodils are your birth month’s flower, that’s all.”

“Oh!” Eren slumped a little where he was sitting, his features softening a little. “What a creep.”

** May 2016 **

“Your boyfriend was here again earlier today.” Jean greeted Eren by throwing a box of chocolates his way as he entered the cafe for his shift.

“You didn’t tell him I changed my shift did you?” Eren asked as he looked over the box irritatedly. This was the third gift he’d gotten from Levi counting the flowers as well.

“Not my business.” Jean shrugged. “And besides, have you seen his face? I don’t want to be the one to tell him his one true love changed shifts because of him.”

“One true love my ass.” Eren mumbled as he put on the cafe uniform. “He’s a creep who can’t take no for an answer.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re the only one who thinks that.” Jean sighed as he turned to leave.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Eren huffed angrily, unable to understand why all his friends seemed hellbent on this Levi guy liking him rather than playing some elaborate prank.

“It means that if you got your head out of your ass for two seconds, you’d see that there’s no reason whatsoever this guy would be getting you stuff if he didn’t like you.” Jean snapped despite his best efforts and paused in his tracks to look back at where Eren was too shocked to react. “It wouldn’t kill you to give the guy a chance, y’know. Might just end up liking the guy back.”

Eren stood staring at the door for quite some time after Jean left, running over his words while looking at the box of chocolates in his hands. He thought back to the flowers. He’d never admit it out loud, but he’d kept them in his room and took care of them until they died. He knew what daffodils meant but was unwilling to admit it even to himself, didn’t want to acknowledge that maybe he was being too hard on Levi.

Eren sighed and opened the box of chocolates, resigned to his newly admitted feelings, and found for the first time a card inside the box with a phone number in the back and a ‘If you ever decide to change your mind, give me a call.’ written under it. He regarded the number for a minute before taking out his phone and saving the number, pocketed the card in his jeans and then headed out to the front of the café.

Later that day after his shift, Eren sat in bed nervously biting his lip as he stared at the number on his screen, wondering if he might have completely blown his chance with Levi. Well, obviously he hadn't really blown his chances if the box of chocolates and the card were any indication.

Finally resolving to get his shit together, he dialed the number and waited with bated breath for the other side to pick up.

“Hello?” Levi answered inquisitively.

“Uh-- hi.” Eren couldn't understand why he was so nervous; his heart beat wildly as he continued. “I’m sorry this was a ba--”

“Eren?” Levi interrupted, surprise evident in his voice.

“Ah yes.” Eren paused for a second. “I just wanted to apologize. Because well, I might have been a bit of a jerk.”

“Just a bit?” Levi chuckled on the other side and if Eren didn't know better he sounded a bit relieved?

“Okay a lot.” Eren was smiling sheepishly to himself, suddenly glad Levi wasn't there with him.

Levi hummed in response, clearly amused and then asked, “So any, uh, well any particular reason you decided to call?”

Eren paused, suddenly taking notice of the nervous undertones in Levi’s voice.

“Do you want to hang out sometime?” Eren blurted out, groaning silently at his lack of control.

“Uh--” Levi seemed a bit unsure of how to reply. “Is this a joke?”

“I can see why you'd think so.” Eren’s voice wavered as he let out a nervous giggle. “But I'm actually serious. I think we need to talk.”

“Alright then, um, when did you want to meet?” Levi still sounded a little skeptic of the whole conversation.

“H-how about tomorrow morning?” Eren suggested. “Breakfast? My treat.”

“You don't have t--”

“I want to.” Eren interrupted. “I want to, just let me make it up to you, okay?”

“Okay.” Levi’s voice was close to a whisper. “I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the cafe.”

“Yeah, I guess you will.” Eren was blushing, his heartbeat out of control and stomach twisting wildly. “Goodnight, Levi”

“Goodnight, Eren.” Levi whispered back and hung up, but all that was on Eren’s mind was the way his name had sounded coming out of Levi's mouth.

Eren was in a daze-like state the next morning. He couldn’t remember when he’d finally fallen asleep, if he managed to brush his teeth after he stumbled his way into his bathroom, or if he was actually wearing socks at the moment or not.

“Are you okay?” A voice asked, and he jumped in response, knees nearly toppling the table over and he looked up, face flushed and nerves going awry, to see Levi standing in front of him.

“Uhhh…” was all Eren could get out as he stared at Levi who was gently placing his mug on the table before taking a seat.

“Eren, it’s okay if you didn’t want to meet.” Levi started, and Eren was caught off guard by the man’s words. “I honestly didn’t expect you to call, so if this is out of pity then you’re free t--”

“Levi.” Eren interrupted, hand unconsciously reaching to place itself on top of Levi’s and then freezing once he realized what he was doing. “Sorry, I uh--”

Levi was staring at his hand, cheeks dusted in pink and mouth slightly open. Eren took him in, hoped this image would stay with him forever as he continued to admire the man in front of him, marveling in how he never realized how much he might like Levi.

“I, uh, I didn’t call you out of pity.” Eren started slowly. “I just wanted to apologize. I was an ass and you didn’t really do anything to warrant that, so I’m sorry.”

Levi looked like he was finally able to breathe, tension visibly seeped out of his body as he lowered his head to look at his lap. Eren was starting to worry he might have said something wrong or had upset Levi somehow when the other man lifted his head, a soft expression in place.

“Thank you.” Levi mumbled softly. “And, um. And it’s okay. Th-there’s nothing to be sorry for.”

Eren felt himself smile rather fondly? He couldn’t understand what was going on, but he felt his chest ache at Levi’s nervousness. “Would you mind if we started to maybe hang out?”

“No, I’d like that actually.” Levi said and quickly took a sip from his tea, but Eren had already seen it. Levi was smiling.

 **4 ** ** th ** ** of July 2016**

“Guys you’re gonna miss it.”  Eren watched as Armin talked loudly on his phone trying to figure out where the rest of the group was.

The whole group had agreed on meeting at Burton Chace Park to catch the fireworks but they somehow still managed to be late despite all of them moving at the same time. Armin was slowly pacing around where Mikasa was sitting while he talked on the phone, and turning into different shades of red as Connie explained whatever absurd reason had resulted in their tardiness. Jean and Marco were leaning against a tree to their side, whispering between themselves and completely lost to the outside world. Eren’s attention though was quickly drawn to the person beside him.

Levi.

In the two months they started hanging out, they’d grown incredibly close. Levi never tried to pull anything on Eren, seemingly content with their friendship. If it all went to plan, Eren was about to change that tonight.

“Are you even listening to me?” Levi snapped his fingers in front of Eren’s face to try and get his attention. “What the fuck is wrong with you today?”

“Uh, nothing!” Eren said too quickly, causing Levi to raise an eyebrow in response. “Really, I was just wondering when the show was gonna start.”

Levi observed Eren as he laughed nervously, not quite believing the lie falling from his lips but decided to let it go anyways. “Hnnn. I was wondering if a stray firework was going to manage to find its way on some poor bastard’s car.”

“Oh fuck you!” Eren scoffed. “I already apologized for that more times than I can count. How long do you plan on holding it over my head?”

“However long I want to.” Levi smirked. “It was my car.”

“That you were going to sell anyways.”

“Yeah but still, it was _my car_.”

Fireworks erupted around them as Levi finished, drawing their attention upwards and towards the horizon where the lights seemed to bounce off the water but not for long. Eren quickly averted his gaze and looked at Levi instead, admired the softened, almost serene gaze as he looked at the lights, admired his jaw and impossibly muscular neck, and he mustered up the nerve to carry on with his plan.

Eren reached out a hand and lightly caressed Levi’s cheek. He felt his breath catch as Levi turned to look at him questioningly, lips turned in a stunning smile and eyes illuminated by the fireworks that were still going on in the background. He wanted to ask if this was alright? If Levi still wanted this as much as he did right at this moment?

Levi must have read his mind, because right at that very moment, his eyes flickered to Eren’s lips and back to his eyes, and gave an almost imperceptible nod. It was all the encouragement Eren needed as he took a deep breath and leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss.

It must have been a trick of the fireworks, but they could both swear that this kiss had set them alight. Levi’s lips were soft, moving chastely against his own, and Eren lost himself to the feeling. Levi had straightened up and the hand he was propping himself on was now buried deep in Eren’s hair, trying to feel it all at once while the other was trying to drag him closer.

Eren wasn’t faring any better, a very loud groan left his chest when he felt Levi’s tongue prodding and complied eagerly, deepening the kiss instantly. He tried to memorize how it felt, how Levi felt against his hands; warm and soft and eager, how his tongue had sucked on his, the whimper he let out when Eren bit his bottom lip. Eren was drowning in it, drawing Levi closer with each flicker of tongue and fighting the urge to swallow him whole.

Another round of fireworks was set off and they begrudgingly separated, out of breath and panting but grinning impossibly wide as their foreheads touched.

“Are you sure?” Levi asked, seemingly worried that Eren might change his mind.

“Never been more sure of anything in my life.” Eren replied, his voice full of all the emotion threatening to spill.

“But I’m old, and a pervert.” Levi teased as he threw back Eren’s words back at him.

“27 isn’t that old and you’re my pervert now.” Eren grinned as he leaned to press another kiss to Levi’s lips. “I don’t think I’ll be able to stop doing this anytime soon.”

“Good.” Levi smiled against his lips. “Cause I don’t want you to.”

** New Year’s Eve 2030 **

“Look, it’s about to start.” Eren nudged Levi excitedly as he heard the next door neighbors begin their countdown and watched the sky in anticipation.

Levi just looked at him, couldn’t even believe that after all these years a simple smile could still make his heart race this much. He watched as Eren practically vibrated next to him the closer the countdown came to zero, the way his expression turned into awe as the fireworks began; continued to watch as Eren sighed and closed his eyes, contentment oozing out of Eren as he opened his eyes to look at Levi.

“Happy new Year, sweetheart.” Eren’s whisper was barely audible, but it didn’t matter as he cradled Levi’s head in his warm hands and slowly kissed him.

Levi melted into him, scooted closer to Eren in his need to be enveloped by the other’s warmth. A sigh escaped them both as the kiss started to grow deeper, more passionate but still effortless. Their breathing grew heavier and lips parted, allowing tongues to familiarly explore, to taste and draw out unrushed moans.

Eren pulled back, brushed Levi’s bangs and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. “I’m so glad the firework dropped on your car.”

Levi opened his eyes at that to see Eren grinning cheekily and just shook his head in response, unable to hide his own smile.  The fireworks right now was just a background noise as he dragged Eren towards him. “Shut up and kiss me.”

Eren was all too happy to oblige, lips finding their way instantly in a chaste kiss and ending soon after. Levi was about to protest when Eren was suddenly standing up, dragging Levi with him.

“Y’know.” He stepped closer and started mouthing at Levi’s neck. “Becka is staying over at Megan’s tonight. When was the last time I made you scream?”

Levi nearly choked on his own breath as he bared his neck to Eren’s ministrations even more and let himself moan freely.

“Oh god, yes.” Levi panted, hands reaching Eren blindly to push him closer to himself, causing Eren to gasp and wrap his hand around his legs, drawing them upwards to wind them around his waist as their lips finally met again.

“Upstairs?” Eren was already moving off the porch and into the living room, lips still kissing whatever he could reach as Levi held on to him, nodding vigorously when he suddenly felt Eren stop.

“Wha--”

Eren pressed a featherlight kiss on his lips that took away his breath even more, eyes sparkling as he looked at him and sighed, “I love you so much.”

Levi whined, chest constricting as he felt himself drown in the man holding him up, tried to answer but his voice was hoarse and cracking. “I-I love you too- now, what was that about making me scream?"

**Author's Note:**

> Daffodil are March's birth month flower. It also means Regard; Unrequited Love; You're the only one; The sun is always shining when I'm with you. You can fight me if that isn't Eren personified.
> 
> Little Becka is 8


End file.
